The present invention is directed to a cable management device and, more particularly, a vertical cable manager having a dual hinging door for managing cable on the front and/or the rear of any EIA network equipment rack.
Vertical cable managers for use in cable management systems are well known in the art. Moreover, vertical cable managers having dual hinging doors are also known. However, none of the prior art references disclose a vertical cable manager with a dual hinging door having a spring-loaded, center release door latch mechanism and a door alignment or closure aid.